Los verdaderos cazafantasmas
Telespeciales |estudio_doblaje2 = Audiomaster 3000 |estudio_doblaje3 = ¿Palmera Record? |direccion_doblaje = Narciso Busquets (temporadas 1 - 3) Martín Soto (algunos episodios) Carlos Magaña (Resto de la serie) |pais1 = México |pais2= Argentina (Redoblaje de algunos episodios) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 1986-1991 |temporadas = 7 |episodios = 147 }}thumb|223 px|right Los verdaderos cazafantasmas (The Real Ghostbusters) es una serie animada estadounidense de los años 80, basada en la exitosa película de 1984, "Los cazafantasmas" y en los personajes creados por Dan Aykroyd y Harold Ramis. La serie fue producida por Coca-Cola Telecommunications, Columbia Pictures Television y DiC Entertainment y transmitida con siete temporadas y 147 episodios entre el 13 de septiembre de 1986 y el 28 de septiembre de 1991. El título de The Real Ghostbusters se le colocó ya que la empresa Filmation tenía los derechos del nombre de otra serie llamada The Ghost Busters, cuya trama y personajes difieren totalmente. Reparto (México) Personajes episódicos 'Voces adicionales y personajes episódicos' * Álvaro Tarcicio - Calamari (Ep. "El Cofre de Calamari"), Carlos Foster Hearse III (Ep. "Cazafantasmas del Año"), Padre de Peter Venkman (Ep. "El Demonio Congelado"), Embajador Yali (Ep. "El Elegido"), Dr. Destructo (Ep. "El Capítán Acero Salva el Día"), Ralph el dentista (Ep. "Deadcon 1"), Sir Bruce sans Pitie (Ep. "Hard Knight's Day"), The Glob (Ep. "The Slob") Señor de la Peste (ep. Hanging by a thread) Amo de los Fantasmas (ep. The Ghostmaster) * Humberto Solórzano - Genio de la Lámpara (Ep. "El Genio de Janine"), Capitán Acero (Ep. "El Capitán Acero Salva el Día"), Fantasma llamado Amo de las Tinieblas (Ep: "¿Pegajoso, Eres Tu?"), Bud (Ep. "El Motociclista sin Cabeza"), Leopoldo (Ep. "Un Susto en la Opera"), Cubby (Ep. "Chicken, He Clucked"), Dib Devlin (Ep. "Un Concurso Peligroso"), Carlos Foster Hearse (Ep. "Cazafantasmas del Año"), Sandy Van Sanders (Ep. "Egon on the Rampage"), Dr. Vincent Bassingame (Ep. "El Demonio Congelado"), Fred el dentista (Ep. "Deadcon 1")Jeremy (ep. Ragnarok and Roll) * Mónica Manjarrez - Irahqua (Ep. "Ain't-NASA-Sarily So"), Srita Nuxom (Ep. "El Elegido"), Ann Lawson (Ep. "La Venganza de Murray la Mantis"), Cindy (ep. Ragnarok and Roll) * Jaime Vega - Elwin Spalding (Ep. "El Viejo Espíritu"), Sr, Kingford (Ep. "La Historia sin Final"), Alcalde Lenny (Ep. "Adventures in Slime and Space") * Emilio Guerrero - Marduk (Ep. "Marduk Rey babilonio"), Morganan (Ep. "Chicken, He Clucked"), Vince Braggs (Ep. "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?"), Sr. Plump (Ep. "Deadcon 1") DyTillio(ep. Ragnarok and roll) * José Luis Orozco - Reportero de El "Ojo de New York" (Ep. "El Elegido"), Eldon Bromo (Ep. "Egon on the Rampage"), Walter J. Peck (Ep. "Big Trouble with Little Slimer"), Duende de los Sueños (ep. El duende de los sueños) *François Clemenceau * Esteban Siller - Inversionista (Ep. "Three Men And An Egon"), Gran Strazcinsky (Ep. "You Can't Teach An Old Demon New Tricks") Reparto (Argentina) Personajes episódicos Participación sin identificar *Gustavo Ciardullo Trivia Doblaje Original *Martín Soto (Egon Spengler) y Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. (Ray Stantz) interpretan sus respectivos personajes de la primera película, pero el personaje de Ray Stantz lo doblaría Jorge Roig desde la cuarta temporada por el resto de la serie. *En los primeros episodios de la serie el apellido de Peter Venkman es pronunciado como "vankman". *Jorge Roig interpretó a Peter Venkman en el episodio ¡Luz, cámara, a cazar! Se desconoce por qué no lo hizo en el resto de la serie. *El mismo año que se empezó a transmitir esta serie, se hizo el doblaje original para cine y TV de Los cazafantasmas. *Janine Melnitz, quién fue doblada por Patricia Acevedo en Los cazafantasmas, en esta serie fue doblada por Rocío Garcel, incluyendo la segunda película (doblaje original), pero Patricia Acevedo la doblaría en algunos capítulos de esta serie. *Todo el elenco de esta serie animada (con excepción de Pedro D'Aguillón Jr., reemplazado por Jorge Roig) participó en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas 2. * Egon Spengler fue el único personaje en toda la franquicia en ser interpretado por el mismo actor en todos los doblajes para Latinoamérica. *En algunos episodios se puede notar que los gestos y diálogos de Pegajoso son totalmente o parcialmente dejados en el audio original. *En Youtube se pueden encontrar los llamados bumpers que son dichos por el actor Narciso Busquets. Redoblaje *El inserto y los diálogos de Pegajoso de la apertura, son retomados para cada episodio. A diferencia del doblaje original que en cada episodio eran doblados nuevamente. *Al igual que en el doblaje original, los gritos de Pegajoso en la apertura son dejados en inglés. Sin embargo a diferencia del doblaje original, se dobla cuando dice: "¡Cazafantasmas!" *Al igual que en el doblaje original, la voz de Pegajoso es grave y no aguda como en el idioma original. *Diego Brizzi uso un tono de voz parecido a la voz de Pedro D'Aguillón Jr.. Episodio Algo Anda Merodeando *En el doblaje original, el episodio fue llamado ¿Qué Clase de Alegría es Esta? *Las voces del teléfono no son dobladas. *Ray usa la expresión "boleto". Episodio Tres Hombres y Un Egon *En el doblaje original, el episodio fue llamado Egon regresa a la Infancia. Episodio Elemental, Mi Querido Winston *En el doblaje original, el episodio fue llamado Elemental, Mi Querido Watson. *Peter usa la expresión: "¿Qué lo que?" Episodio Cazaprisiones *El nombre Boogieman es traducido como el Coco. Episodio Más rápido que una baba *En el doblaje original, el episodio fue llamado Un Nuevo Colega. Episodio Tiempo Futuro *En el doblaje original, el episodio fue llamado Una Pantalla al Futuro. Episodio Cazaprisiones *En el doblaje original, el episodio fue llamado El Gran Escape. Edición en video (*) Bajo licencia de RCA Columbia Pictures International Video. Transmisión Vease también *Los cazafantasmas *Los cazafantasmas II *Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación *Cazafantasmas Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Series Animadas de DiC Entertainment Categoría:Caricaturas de Columbia TriStar Television Categoría:Series de Sony Pictures Television Categoría:Series animadas de 1980s Categoría:Doblajes de 1980s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series editadas por Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telemundo PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Warner Channel Categoría:Series transmitidas por Mega Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Boomerang Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cadena 3 Categoría:Series transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Series transmitidas por El Trece Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por RPC (Paraguay) Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 4 Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCTV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Imevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telemetro Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series transmitidas por Teletica Categoría:Series nominadas al Emmy Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 2 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6